Sky touched
by Temaire
Summary: A dragon hatches for her, making her a dragon priestess, can she live with the lifestyle forced upon her at such an early age? Or will she fight the bonds that hold her. Book one of the The Bonded series
1. Introductions

Introduction

This is where I will be putting the prologue in the future, I just added a prologue in raised from the dead, it was such a hassle, you should be able to say where you want the new chapter, not just the end, anyway enough complaining, I am here to tell you the cliff notes version of the world you will be visiting.

I do have a map, you can view it on deviant art at , art/Naruto-map-393669371

The first half takes place in Aries. Aries is contrived mostly of mountains, and is the natural habitats of dragons. The south side of the mountain range is Oveil desert, thought they have a portion where the dragons roam freely. Most of it belongs the Ova Nomads, these creatures do show aggression if you cross the boarder. If a dragon is fool enough to land near a colony, the chances of survival are slim.

The north is more suited to human population, with it consisting of mostly grasslands. Their are four major cities that are under the protection of the dragons; Cirrus, Nimbostratus, Nacreous, and Cumulus.

With the mountains as their greatest recourse, Cirrus, and Nimbostratus are mining related towns, most of population works with some aspect of this.

Nacreous, and Cumulus on the other hand where built mainly for trade, located close the borders, its where one goes if they want to trade, or get merchandise from a different nation. Nacreous is situated to trade with Antigua, and Romania. Cumulus is situated to trade with Romania and Konohagakure.

Though it is not a town, each solstice all the people gather together. It is at a lake almost directly north of SunMountain.

As a religion they worship the moon goddess, the moon is the symbol of her eye. This belief stated with the bonding between the dragons. A dragon has glowing silver eyes, just like the moon. The dragons also feel the pull of the moon, just like the tide in the sea. With these two things, their is a strong belief a goddess most control the moon. Since the moon is her eye, it is believed that the night you are born on has some importance. There are eight necklaces, all made of silver and stylized on the front.

1. New: which is represented as a hollow circle

2. Waxing crescent: has the circle as the New, but is filled to a crescent on right side

3. First quarter: has the circle as the New, but if half full on the right side

4. Waxing gibbous: There is a crescent stamped out of the disk on the right side

5. Full moon: which is a simple disk

6. Waning gibbous: There is a crescent stamped out of the disk on the left side

7. Third quarter: has the circle as the New, but if half full on the left side

8. Waning crescent has the circle as the New, but is filled to a crescent on left side

When the moon is in that status, all wearing the same medallion gather in the town square for sermons, just like a Christian would do, but a little more party like since their is a feast at the end.

Now thought it was not supposed to represent static, over the years it kind of has been. Our Katina wares the new moon necklace, but was tarnished by steeping it in a hot spring overnight.

That is all you need to know about Aries, Let us look at other neighbouring countries. Antigua is the country where all their magically attuned are trained in the art of wizardry. This is the act of enchanting objects. They have schools in every city, and anyone who believes they might have talent, are encouraged to come to one of their schools to get tested. If others notice odd happenings about someone they can submit a request for evaluation if the person is uninspired to go. It is a diplomatic state, but wizards are not allowed to run for mayor. They also hate Magicians with a vehemence. Believing it is a twisted practice of magic. They sell simple enchanted objects to support their economy. An example of this would be a fire started, good for three hundred fires.

Konohagakure is the state of magicians. They have their main school of magic located in Konoha, Pantheon. The Magicians rule all diplomatic affaires, 90% of them are born from parents of magicians, though they do offer to test you if you believe you have the talent. Their main export is frozen or live fish. For a price you can also hire the magicians for work, a mage made house is a very great symbol of status. Like Antigua, Magicians hate Wizard, and that was the reason Romania came into existence.

1900 years ago the fights between the two sects got so bad, that the non magical humans decided they had enough of being casualties, they started a revolt, demanding a place of their own without any magic at all. after fifty years of fighting, they won. The Leader at the time, Joshua Bouchard, was the one who carved out the borders between the three nations. They promised to stand as a bearer between the to fighting nations. For this a Bouchard's has since ruled as kings and queens of the land of Romania. There are three things they are famous for, wheat, horseflesh, and their men of war, they trade in the first two. They where also the first to broker a contract with the elves, trading their wheat for healing potions. That was the start of Haven, the last stop for people who their doctors declared a death sentence.

The elves live in the Espiritua forest, stretching from coast to coast. They are recognizable by their black skin, and green eyes that have no whites. They do not allow humans in, if they do wonder in, they can expect a long walk in which they end up right back where they started. Not always unharmed. They do allow the centaurs from Ogmad, in their soul quest to enter.


	2. The Summons

Chapter 1

Kushina-Year 2361

Kushina heard the distant Mountain bells, seconds before the town bells started to sing. Kushina did not remember what they meant until her Mommy got all exited. "Aren't you a lucky girl! A dragon hatching! I thought neither of my babies would get to go when it rang a year ago, but now you get to go! You are going to love it, my brother got to go, and said it was the best day of his life!" Despina had dusted the flour off her hands during her speech, and finished by tickling Kushina belly.

Kushina reaction to the bells was not to abandon her task, so her hands were still kneading the dough. So when she put up her hands to stop the tickles, she smeared the dough all over herself. Kushina looked down at the mess, "Mommy, I sticky!"

"Sorry sweetie, but it is all right, because we need to get you to get all dolled up anyway! Hopefully Demetrius can get back soon, before the dragon riders get here."

The door slammed as Theodora raced in. "I can't believe you get to go! I missed the last hatching by months, then a two years later, you get to go. Promise me you will tell me everything!"

"OK," Was all Kushina was able to get out, before she was pulled into her room by her mom. The dress off, and the basin filled, she was almost roughly washed by her mother.

The anger Kushina felt at the rough washing was washed away as she felt the silk drape over her body, she was felt like a high born in her mothers silk shirt, it was long enough to almost touch her toes, and it felt so... so new. Being the second daughter, she did not get new.

"Don't you look beautiful Sis. You could only look better if you had this." Theodora unwound her new scarf from around her neck.

Katina was completely flabbergasted. Last week her sister would not even let her touch it, and now it was being put on her waist to give curves to her improvised dress.

Kushina was finishing a twirl, when she saw the big husky form of her Daddy filling her doorway.

"Daddy!" Kushina yelled as she ran up to him. His ruff hands caught her mid run, picking her up, for a big bear hug.

"Dear, please be more careful, we just finished, we don't want her to be in disarray when they come."

"I don't know what you are so worked up about, they see her every new moon. We don't dress her up then do we?" He complained, but complied by setting Kushina down.

"Stop your complaining, and what about all the dragons who will see her? Especially the mother, would you want a dirty brat touching your baby? Anyway we're done, and she looks just radiant, as she should for this."

Kushina felt her heart sink as she saw her mommy head out the back door, there was only one place she could be going, to the shrine. To that hated necklace, her mommy couldn't make her ware it, not in front of all the other kids. Before she even had a chance to put up a fight about the necklace, she lost.

A knock came, the knock. This started a frenzy of activity; her mommy slipped the eclipse necklace around her neck, daddy put a loaf of bread in her hands, and her sister opened the chosen ones were standing there. Their dragon tattoo's sparkling like gems across their chest. These were real dragon riders, not just the clergy that taught the sermons.

Looking at their list they asked, "Kushina Bouchard, six and a quarter in year?"

Mommy, and daddy pushed her. "Yes, that's me."

"Come along then, there are still a lot of stops we have to make." With that, they turned back to a gaggle of kids waiting in the street, she hurried after them.

Her wonder at meeting dragon riders was washed away in dread, as she saw the smirking faces in the crowd. She had forgotten to tuck the ellipse necklace into her dress. She quickly tucked the necklace under her dress in a hopeless attempt to limit the bullying she was sure she was about to receive.

It was not as bad as she thought it would be, with Dragon riders in the front and back, they dared not do anything. The only time they could bully her was during the stops as they picked up another child. Kushina almost cursed when the third stop they made was at Heliodors house, her worst tormentor. Heliodors did not disappoint, and positioned himself next to her, whispering his hate in my ear.

He was so lucky that Kushina didn't dare not start a fight now, or he would received another black eye from her. Kushina promised to herself that she was going to rectify that when all this was over, and we where home again.

"I don't know why they would even waste their time on a blood shine like you... You would probably just offend the egg with your touch...Aren't you ashamed to be wearing your mothers shirt?..." Heliodors whispered.

The insults stopped when almost at the end of town, and the chosen ones stopped at Ambrosia house. Though born on the same night as me, no one dared to insult Ambrosia. Her father was a goldsmith, and her mother used to be one of the clergy, before she married. Being rich probably would have saved her from most ridicule, but her imperturbable shield was her mother. No one wanted to be brought forth on their holy night, and lectured about their behaviour in front of the rest of the town. Your family could not expect good business until the next scandal swept yours under the rug.

With a look at Heliodors, Ambrosia took his place beside me, threading her arm into mine.

Ambrosia, and Kushina fared better then most kids, because they where able to slake their hunger with the nut loaf Mommy had packed for her. The trek to the mountain range, and outpost, had lasted almost to sunset, with as sore as she was now, Kushina could not imagine she would have the energy to make the last leg to Sun mountain tomorrow.

"I'm so sleepy, I hope we get beds." Kushina said.

Thoughts of beds, got pushed to the back of her mind as they were led to hot springs, the soap they got smelled a little funky, but the heat quickly made her get over it.

Ambrosia, and Kushina agreed to wash each others back, and hair Ambrosia's hands felt too small on her head, to be either her mother, or sister's hands, but was soothing all the same, she happily returned the favour for Ambrosia. Clean they walked to the biggest pool and let the heat leach out their aches, and pains. Both of them staid in till one of the dragon riders came in, and sternly told them it was time for bed.

Seeing beds, the want for sleep returned, she found a simple nightie on the bed. The heat had took away her pain, but had not quelled the nervousness she felt about what lay ahead of them tomorrow. So when she fell asleep, her dreams were all over the place. The morning bells sounded, waking her up. She still felt tired, and morning bells sounded, louder then they ever where in town giving her a headache. Not a good sign for the start of the day.


	3. With Batted Breath

Breakfast was a real treat. Ham Hash. To use meat in a breakfast was something only Richie-Rich people where allowed to indulge in. Most people only got meat on their moon day dinner, or birthday. Living close to the dragons made meat a valuable commodity. Kushina tried to eat it slowly, but having the chosen ones waiting on you, was not a activity she wanted to have, so she kept her eye on others, and tried to match their pace.

Kushina felt the anticipation of the ceremony like it was a living thing, making the long walk even more unbearable. Everyone must have been feeling the same, because by noon, nobody was talking, just trudging along. Right as the sun was blaring down full throttle on our heads, we saw the decorated gate leading into Sun Mountain. That dragons waited inside, made me pray to the divine moon goddess that dragons not eating humans still held true. How could a great predator like a dragon not see us kids as juicy treats.

It was a relief that when we entered Sun Mountain, we where led strait away into an ordinary looking cave, no dragons in sight. Kushina flopped down on the nearest empty cot. Ambrosia took the cot beside me. Though we all knew what would happen tomorrow night, as all the adults left, the inevitable happened. The cave was filled with the sound of talking, and laughter.

Only a short time had passed, when the kids from Cirrus joined us. It seemed that their arrival was the single for supper. The tables where loaded up with food, almost as quickly as it was brought in, the food disappeared. All of us had walked all day, and we where ravenous.

Supper was winding itself up, when Alexis found her, "Kushina!" he said, before his arms squished her tight in a hug.

"Alexis!" she turned around, and hugged him back. "I totally forgot you are still in the age limit, your are so old. Oww..." The remark had obtained her a rap on the head.

"I'm only nine, don't act like I am a old man. Come let us talk. Dad always loves news about his baby Sis."

With family to catch up with, it felt almost like a solstice gathering. Ambrosia gracefully gave over her cot to Alexis, and disregarding what tomorrow would bring; Kushina, and Alexis, stayed up late into the night catching up. It was due to this, that the arrival of Cumulus started her awake, when normally Kushina would have been awake for a few hours already.

The flurry of greetings was just settling down, when the arrival from Nacreous started it all up again.

With all the applicants here, we where served a great meal, the last we would eat until the birthing celebration started.

In a few hours we would ascend to the top of Sun Mountain, and be face to face with dragons. A night that would make one of our lives, into the life of a dragon rider.

Even knowing that she had a lot of walking to do today, with a knot in her stomach, she could only force a few swallows down. She made sure that every one had meat in it. That food left the room, she knew that she was not the only one with a rock in her stomach.

With no view of the outside it was impossible to tell what time it was, but after the food had left, the cavern got quieter, and quieter. Long before the Dragon rider came, we where sitting in silence. His arrive was a relief for her, at least now the waiting was done. We had been traveling only a short while, when we heard the noon bells echo through the tunnels we where transferring. It seemed we had seven hours of walking ahead of us. All up hill. _I think Uncle was lying when he said this was the best day of his life. Sure the food was great, but the sore feet, the nerves. How could meeting dragons really make up for all of that. We have all seen them flying above us before.'_

She was wrong about how long we would be walking. We made it to the summit an hour before sunset. The reason became apparent when they started call out names. We where being set up from oldest, to youngest, in a half circle.

Noticing the darkening skies, she looked behind her. The sight that greeted her took her breath away. For the first time she saw an uninterrupted skyline, full of clouds tinged with colors of sunset.

Looking that way she was the first to see the gigantic red dragon emerge from the clouds, headed strait at them. It took only seconds before the dragon flew over her head, close enough to fell the wind of the passing, and land in the crescent we kids had made.

It seemed as if her arrival was a signal of some kind, as dragons surrounded us, using the crest of the volcano's crater as their resting perch. Their riders obscured by the coming darkness.

As the true darkness fell, and the evening bells sounded, the oldest woman Katina had ever seen emerged from the entrance, carrying a large egg with her. The red dragon let out a jet of flame into the sky at the site of her, and ambled over to the old woman, giving her egg a caress, and lick, the dragon stepped back.

As the sound of bells died the woman spoke, "Children, I welcome you all on this uplifting night. For ages past we have fostered a relationship with the dragons, and tonight once more, one of you will pass into our ranks. If you will all will be seated." No one disobeyed.

Kushina cursed her bad luck, she had a rock digging into her. As secretly as she could, she shifted the rock away from her. The old lady continued talking once everyone was sitting down.

"A dragon is incapable of human speech, and so they must speak threw us. With their wisdom, and advise, we have made Aries prosper for generations. Going down the line, I will pass each of you the egg. When you hold the egg you might feel some odd sensations, I urge you to remain calm, you are perfectly safe. The dragon rider will be chosen by the dragon starting to hatch." She lifted the egg to the moon. "Goddess, we ask that you bless this union, between man and human." With that, she placed the egg upon the first boys lap.

The silence almost had a life of its own, as we all waited to hear that fateful sound. Being almost directly across from him, Kushina saw as his eyes glazed over, then pure joy engulfed his face. She was sure that we would hear it. Why would he have the expression, if he was not that the chosen one. But time passed, and the boy seemed to return to himself. Without a word the old woman collected the egg off his lap, and placed it upon the next in line.

Kushina watched in fascination as the same goofy expression filled each of the kids faces as they held the egg. Was this the reason that Uncle told that this was the best day of his life? She had to admit that she hoped she would get a chance to hold it, thought that seemed highly unlikely since she was eighteenth kids away from last. Surly the egg would choose a partner before getting to her. Seeing that Alexis was coming up next, she crossed her fingers, and prayed to the goddess that she let Alexis be the one who was picked. If Ambrosia mother being a retired clergy, protected her, how much greater would it be if a family member was chosen to be a rider. As the glazed over look appeared on his face, she held her breath. The next moment could change her life.


End file.
